I Want To Go Back To Bed
by beetroot-of-doubt
Summary: Raito and L are alone in the headquarters and Ratio hasn't been getting much sleep. Yaoi! Please R & R.


With everyone else being given a day off, Raito too thought that he would be able to take it easy for the day. But, what with being chained to L, the workaholic, he should have know that a rest wasn't going to happen.

It had started off bright and early this morning. Raito was not in the best of moods have only had a couple of hours sleep and when L announced that the others could spend the day at home Raito was very willing to slope back off to bed. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Where are you going Raito-kun?"

"Back to bed. I'm tired because _somebody_ woke me several times last night just so he could snack!"

L sat down in front of his monitor in his usual odd way, halting Raito's progress towards the door. "You seem tense Raito-kun." He said, turning on his monitor, his fingers starting to fly over the keys. A muscle in Raito's forehead twitched.

"Tense?" He slowly pivoted until he was staring at L with a rather deranged expression on his face. L didn't bother to look at him, entranced as he was by the information on the screen in front of him. "Of course I'm tense." Raito's voice sounded strained in an attempt to keep calm. "Over the last 168 hours being chained to you, I've only had 21 hours sleep! That's an average of 3 hours a night!" Raito's hands were balled into fists and he glared mutinously at L. "And that's all because you, Ryuzaki, can't last a night without frequent snack breaks!" Raito's voice had risen to a shout and he marched over to L, standing so close behind him L could feel Raito's breath on the back of his neck.

"I am well aware of the average amount of sleep you have been getting Raito-kun." L tilted his head back and stared at the youth towering over him, eyes clearing saying that he didn't feel remotely concerned by this fact. "Perhaps a tea would calm your nerves Raito-kun." He suggested, before looking back to the monitor and continuing his typing.

Raito let out a strangled cry of anger before storming over to the table which held several cups, tea bags, a kettle and an almost limitless supply of sugar lumps. Grabbing a cup, he slammed it down, causing L to jump, and threw in a tea bag angrily then flicked the switch on the kettle.

L looked over at him, his concentration broken by Raito's clattering. Standing up, he slouched over to Raito in the way that only L could slouch. He plucked a sugar cube and popped it into his mouth, smiling as the sweet taste started to dissolve on his tongue.

The kettle has just boiled and Raito was pouring it into his cup when L unexpectedly said, "What do you think of our bondage Raito-kun?" and accidentally/on purpose allowed his hand to touch Raito's arse. Raito spluttered, loosing all control over his pouring of the boiling water and slopping some off the table where it dribbled onto L's foot. L's eyes widened as the water scalded his foot and he started hopping around, clutching the hurt appendage before falling backwards onto the floor, grabbing at Raito for support. The sudden fall caught Raito by surprise and he was tugged down as well, the two of them ending up in a rather compromising position.

L lay on his back, limbs spread out widely, and Raito had fallen unfortunately on top of him so he was laying in between L's legs, their faces mere inches apart. Raito felt a blush rising in his face and L stared at him in astonishment. "If you liked me Raito-kun, you only had to say. You didn't have to elaborately plan this situation just to get close to me."

"I…but…."Raito stuttered, trying to get across that this wasn't some cleverly concocted scheme but simply an accident. He was silenced as L raised his head and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. When L broke the kiss Raito blinked, surprised.

"Raito-kun, would you mind getting up? You seem to be becoming excited and it wouldn't be very comfortable on this floor." Raito gave him an odd look for a second before what L was saying fully dawned on him, the lack of sleep causing his mind to be less sharp than usual. "Oh!" Raito stood rapidly, blushing an even darker colour even though the detective seemed quite unfazed by the whole thing.

L stood and, rather shyly, held Raito's hand. "You wanted to go back to bed Raito-kun, so let's go back to bed." Raito was surprised that L could be so forward in these matters but he nodded and gave L's hand a squeeze before they both walked towards their bedroom.

They had the rest of the day alone and that night, Raito lay in bed, L's head resting on his chest, wondering whether he could persuade L to give the others days off more often, for he had thoroughly enjoyed today.

* * *

This is my first DeathNote fanfic. Reviews and constructive critisim welcomed. 


End file.
